evil is seducing
by hotaru420
Summary: First let me explain to you,you see I want you,plain and simple lust, and I always get what I want,you have three choices.One, Harry and Ron get killed,two, I could keep you all here,or, three,you stay on your own free will, and they get to walk away”ch
1. choices

Hermione walked slowly across the mellow gray hall. She looked at her unfamiliar surroundings. This place was beautiful, lavishly decorated with gems stretching from corner to corner. She was still in her school uniform, it was clean like it always was but there was a small tear in the corner. Hermione thought to her self, but couldn't remember where it came from. The last thing that she remembered was seeing the back of Harry's head. He was shouting to some one, but whom? Heroine sat down in a cushioned red chair and sank her heavy head into her soft hands, her tears began to flow but were stopped but a sudden jerk to the head and a hand over her mouth, and she turned angrily to face her captor but turned her look of hatred in to an embrace. "Ron!" she began to exclaim "Shhhhh! If he thinks that your not coming quietly he's going to drag you in there him self!" Ron looked panicked "Who are you talking about!?! Ron, what's gotten into you?" she noticed the fear in his green eyes "I can't tell you now just come with me." He grabbed her hand and led her down a dimmed hall way sprinkled with elaborate paintings and priceless antiques. Soon they came about a room, it was bright, and it looked as if it was set up to conduct meetings of some sort. There were no jewels here, just one long table, many lights, and chairs. At one end of the table is where Ron lead Hermione, he sat himself next to her, next to him was Harry, the seat on the other side of her was empty. Harry sat still, while Ron was squirming, that's when she noticed the red glow about his wrists. "Ron! What is on your wrists!" her was about to bend over to get a closer look when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"It's a spell, my own person favorite for these types of things" the voice belonged to her hated enemy, Malfoy.  
  
"You jerk! She hissed untie him RIGHT NOW!" she was steaming in rage  
  
"My, my, aren't you rude. However you are in no position to bargain at the present moment. First let me explain to you, you see I want you, plain and simple lust, and I always get what I want, you have three choices. One, Harry and Ron get killed, two, I could keep you all here, or, three, you stay on your own free will, and they get to walk away"  
  
Hermione's face lit up at the third choice but was saddened again but his added comment "But however by choosing the third, you agree to stay with me forever; the second you attempt to escape I kill them both"  
  
Harry began to speak he wanted so desperately to tell her to let him kill them but, was silenced by Hermione.  
  
"You're sick Malfoy, sick you hear me!" Hermione shouted tears streaming down her rosy cheeks  
  
"I may be but that is not the question at the moment now which will you choose?" His face twisted into a slight grin  
  
"Very well then, do you promise to let them go? Her voice was shaking  
  
"Yes I do. On my honor as a pureblood" his face was steady and his eyes were piercing  
  
"Then- then" she shuttered to form the words "then I will stay her. But you have to let them go and never bother then again!"  
  
"Very well" was his only answer, and with those words Harry and Ron disappeared I smoke.  
  
"Where did they go!" heroine screamed  
  
"Back to there respective positions in their lives, if you can call them that. Now follow me I will show you to your room"  
  
The room that Hermione awoke in turned out to be her sleeping room, Draco threw a pile of clothes at her, to her surprise none of them were whoreish, and they were al respective and conservative.  
  
"As you can see none of them are revealing, I'm not that cruel. And don't worry I will not touch you until your ready, anyway this whole scheme is my fathers, he says getting what you want by taking it makes you a man, I didn't believe him so we made a compromise, I keep you here, but I won't touch you until your ready. Quite frankly I'm not sure why you need to know this; after all I'm nothing but a monster to you." His eyes were sad with something much deeper than this  
  
"But that will change soon" he said moving toward her "evil can be seducing"  
  
So how was it? Good bad so-so? Review and tell whether I should continue. 


	2. father knows best

Hermione studied the room she was in, it was mostly red and gold odd for a Slytherin to have in his home, and she saw one window large and open. "He must be tempting me!" she briefly thought of escape but decided against it once she weighed Ron and Harry's life against her freedom. Al least the room was nice and Malfoy had ruled out rape, so maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.  
  
Malfoy sat in his room, depressed at what he had done. "This is ridiculous" he thought out load. Just then he heard a knock. It was his father.  
  
"I see you have the mud blood" he said coolly  
  
"Father, please stop calling her that, she has a name" Malfoy began to plead  
  
"Why, that's what she is, besides you did it" his father began to raise his tone  
  
"Yes I did" he looked down at his hands, ashamed "but its all different now, I really like her! Did you see here she's beautiful?"  
  
"Your mother was beautiful to! But forget it, call her what you like, but if you go on like this you don't disserve to be called my son! Feeling for a mud blood, lust I can barely understand, but to say you love her! Preposterous! You should have killed potter and Weasly and then taken her!" Malfoy's father turned with a swipe of his cape out of the room.  
  
Hermione turned the golden knob on the red door, she walked briskly through the hall way but then bumped into Draco, who was distraught by what his father had said to him. He looked at Hermione and wondered why he was going through this much trouble just for her. "I would like to" he stuttered something about her made him look his grace "I would like to request your presence at dinner, please- please dress nic- appropriately"  
  
Hermione looked at his quizzically, this was not like him to be this nervous, something was going on, and this was more that what he pretended it to be; he had made her room spectacularly comfortable, he was not trying to harm her, yet. Yes this was very interesting.  
  
"I will attend" was all she said, but decided to blow him a kiss; maybe, she figured if I give him a little, he will not get desperate.  
  
Draco's father watched his son's reaction to the romantic gesture, disgusted at the red tint of his face. He had to admit she was pretty, but this was not like him, he had trained his some to be cold and cruel, what had gone wrong?  
  
Sorry so short! I promise next time will be longer!  
  
Btw: my older brother is in the armed forces currently serving in Iraq, even if you do not believe in the cause of conflict, can you please keep him and all of the men and women serving at this moment, no matter what your faith. 


	3. plans

Hermione looked at the clothes Draco had left for her; they looked expensive, but tasteful. Who would have thought that some as mean as Draco could treat her well while at the same time holding her hostage. He was getting pretty cute she thought, but she remained herself that she was only doing this for Harry and.. Ron... Hermione had liked Ron before she came here, but never told him. She cursed herself for being so cowardly. "Ron." she sighed in a dreamy voice  
  
Draco peered through the crack in the door to Hermione's room. She was still thinking about that Weasly boy. "What does he have that I don't?" Draco muttered to him self "I am more handsome that he! Yet he made her laugh didn't he, I can do that! He also made her feel good, I can do that! Thought I doubt she means by sex, hmm, I shall look into this." He walked off to prepare this evening's activities.  
  
He was walking down the hall when he heard a slam followed by yelling, his mother and father were fighting again. He hated it so much, more than ever he wanted to leave, just go away, just him and Hermione. Never to return to the manor again, they could buy a place together, and never have to see his father again. But he could never do that, after all he was a Malfoy.  
  
Hermione herd the crash to, so this is what he was hiding. She knew his father was evil, but she never thought he was like this, the things he said were just horrifying, and to his wife of all people. She suddenly felt a wave of pity for Draco; her parents were always kind, and thoughtful to each other. But that wave of pity soon faded when she remembered how he had treated her, Ron and Harry. Especially Ron. Hermione realized that the dinner was close so she picked out the top dress and quickly put it on, put her hair up in to a bun and headed down the corridor.  
  
Draco was seated at the table, in a dark suit, he tried his best to smile, and be happy. His father had given him a time limit before he would force him to take Hermione. Apparently he had decided that he had become too soft. And that this was the only was to return him to being a proper Malfoy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ flash back  
  
"Draco! Get over here boy!" Mr. Malfoy's voice bellowed down the hall way  
  
"Yes father" a solemn looking boy bowed his head as if afraid to look in the mans eyes.  
  
"Why have you refused to merely take the girl and make her do what you please?" Then man smirked down at the young boy  
  
"Because I-"the Draco studied "I- I don't know"  
  
"Well allow me to make up you mind! You have 4 months to do things your way, or" he smirked "you'll have to do it mine" And that was his choice, he had to try harder now, much harder.  
  
Ok so how is it? I'm kind of sick today so it's a bit short I know. Oh by the way feel free to give me suggestions or ideas for the story! And remember the more reviews the sooner the update! 


	4. the malfoy's

Hermione stepped down the decorated stairway, and took her seat at the opposite end of the table. Draco looked at her face, it wasn't fear he was reading it was curiosity. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Hermione broke the silence. "You know this is a lovely house" she stated dully  
  
"Yes it is" Draco said not even looking up from his meal  
  
"I heard the crash." Hermione looked down at the table "and I heard what your father said to your mother, it's just awful"  
  
Draco suddenly stood up for the table abruptly "Listen to me" he said advancing on her slowly "don't you ever speak to or even about my father, you have no Idea what goes on here, and you show his respect"  
  
Hermione stood in shock, but recovered quickly to say "You hate him don't you" he stood up to look him in the eyes, she knew she had him with this one "You hate the way he acts, you hate the way he treats you, you especially hate the way he treats you mother. You want nothing more than to scream at him to leave." She looked at his gray-blue eyes "don't you"  
  
They stared into each others eyes for a bit then Draco broke away  
  
"I don't hate him" he looked at the ground  
  
"But you hate the way he treats every one" he bet down to look him in the face again. "you're not as bad as you make every one think, you made that clear to me when you told me about your father and how this was his Idea"  
  
Draco stood up again "Don't tell my father I've told you this, but, I have 4 months to be with you, as in sleep with you, or he will make me" he turned away "I don't even whets to know. Look, the point it I have four months, and I promised you,"  
  
Hermione put her finger to her lips "it can't say I am happy about this, how ever it may be something I can work with" Hermione then proceeded to exit the dining hall  
  
Draco stood there in shock "so perhaps the little book worm has a wild side"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Narssica walked along the hall way but stumbled as she bumped in to her son She quickly tried to hide her bruised face  
  
"Mother! What happened" Draco pretended her didn't already know  
  
"Its nothing, I just tripped" she said trying to hide the true origin from her son "I saw the girl, she is quite pretty, I can see why you like her" she smiled tiring to change the subject  
  
"Yes I do like her" Draco saw that this was getting him now where, so he took it as his queue to leave.  
  
He felt sorry for his mother, but then again she hit back, she wasn't the innocent abused damsel. No, she was much stronger than that. He knew his father cared about her, but he also wanted to control her, and his mother would not be controlled.  
  
He went into his large and beautiful room, his intentions to wash up and go to sleep were canceled when he read the note left on his bed  
  
Draco, I would like to apologize for your father and mother's behavior but don't worry I have a plan that will satisfy your father, get a good nights rest and meet me in the courtyard in the morning, I don't have a clock in my room so meet me when the sun hides 3/4's of the yellow roses in shadow. I'll be waiting  
  
~  
  
Hermione  
  
So what do you want her plan to be? It's up to you! Tell me in a review! 


	5. roses

Sorry it took so long.  
  
Hermione walked down the halls of the manor like she had lived there for ever now. The more she thought about it the more her situation seemed favorable. She was being treated well in a nice house, wanted by a very sexy young man. So this would be easy. She hoped.  
  
Hermione sat waiting in the garden naked as the day she was born. She sat in a stark white chair with her legs crossed and a rose in her hand. She was waiting for Draco. She was confident her plan would work.  
  
Draco walked in to the garden. It was time; he wondered what she had planned. He knew his father would be watching him ever moment, so this better be good he thought.  
  
Then he saw her she walked up to him slowly her naked form swaying back and fourth. She began to whisper in his ear.  
  
"This is not what you think I am still not ready to sleep with you yet, at least not for real. Put your hand on my butt. And take of your shirt when your father sees me naked and you shirtless with your hands on me his should leave thinking that you have gotten you way. So hurry up! What are you waiting for?"  
  
Malfoy was shocked this was pretty shifty for the bookworm Granger. But it should work.  
  
Malfoy looked up and sure enough his father was watching from his window. Smiling. That triumphant smirk that only the Malfoy's have. When he was shirtless sure enough turned away just as Hermione had said.  
  
"He's gone now" he said leading Hermione away into the garden "listen Hermione-"\  
  
"You used my first name!" she exclaimed  
  
"Yeah big deal, now listen my father and mother have a dance every year, except this year it's special, because my father is rising in you know, his line of work, and I want you to be my well date."  
  
"Mr.Malfoy is you asking me, Hermione Granger, on an actual date?" she asked mockingly  
  
"Well yes" was all he put out.  
  
"Very well I accept, when is it"  
  
"Tonight"  
  
"WHAT! WELL THAT'S SHOURT NOTICE I HAVE TO GET READY!" and with that she ran off.  
  
Oh! I am so sorry it's been so long I have been away. I promise they will be coming more steadily now! I hope you all are having a great summer! 


	6. the first kiss

When Draco first asked Hermione to this dance she thought she would wear something tempting and seducing to satisfy Draco's father, but now elegance seemed to be the way she was leaning. Yes it was perfect, totally unexpected, and if she played her cards right she would have to choose between elegant and seducing, "yes.." she said pulling out a dress "this will do nicely"  
  
Out in the hall  
  
Draco paced impatiently up and down the long hallway, everything was there it was the perfect romantic setting, his father would no longer be looming over his shoulder, her could finally win her. Once and for all, after tonight the names Ron and Harry won't even matter to her any more.  
  
Back with Hermione Hermione caressed her lips with the wine-colored dye; her eyes were painted to perfection with black. Her skin was flawless, well, it better had been after all she had only spent and hour on make up alone. She had also spent a long time refining her wild curls to put them up in to a bun. She studied her self in the mirror twirling the black dress round and round. Finally pulling on piece of hair down from the bun, curled it with her finger "yes!" she smiled "this will be perfect"  
  
At the hall way again.  
  
Hermione walked up to Draco covered his eyes from behind with her gloved hands.  
  
"Guess" who she asked  
  
"Gee, I wonder. hmm lets see a female that's wearing silk black gloves..could be my mother... but I doubt she'd press her breasts against my back so. HERMIONE!" he smirked, that went well he thought  
  
Hermione let go and scowled "ugh, you suck. let's go then and I was going to give you a hello kiss"  
  
Draco mentally kicked himself 'maybe that didn't go so well he' thought  
  
At the dance  
  
Draco dragged Hermione along whilst shaking hand with everybody in the room Hermione must have done more curtsying that night than in her whole life. As the night went on the moonlight grew brighter.  
  
Then Draco dragged her aside into a garden  
  
He grabbed her hand and said "I hope you saved the last dance for me." Her snaked his arm around her waist, picked a rose and put it in her hair and began to dance with her.  
  
"This is very sweet but I feel sort of silly dancing with out any-" her words were cut short but a quartet of floating instruments started their sweet song "- music.." Her voice trailed off  
  
'Tis now or never' Draco thought and moved in for the kiss, and Hermione, she did what she least expected.  
  
She kissed him back.  
  
Oohhhhhh! So what should happen next? Hmmmm... Up to you. 


	7. interesting romance and I love you!

When the kiss was broken Hermione looked at him sadly, she had thought her first kiss would be with Ron. This was ridiculous, what was she doing?  
  
"What's wrong" Draco looked in her eyes  
  
"I-I-"that was all that came out.  
  
"Its Ron isn't it!" he turned away "GOD DAMN IT! I GIVE YOU EVERY THING AND THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT!  
  
Hermione looked stunned "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT HE WAS THE FIRST BOY I LOVE AND HE DIDN'T HOLD ME HOSTAGE!" she yelled back  
  
"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? He was looking directly at her now "I LOVE YOU!"  
  
"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I LOVE YOU TO!" Hermione said back.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KISS YOU AGAIN"  
  
"WELL GOOD!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco led Hermione back to their room and told her to open her eyes. There in the room was more roses and new red satin sheets on there bed. "Are you sure you did all this for me" Hermione questioned Draco smirked "dance and the kiss was for you" advanced on her making her back up until she reached the bed and sat down "This is for me" Hermione half smiled half gasped. "Are you ready" he asked, Hermione slowly nodded.  
  
Draco pushed her down on to their bed and climbed on top of her "don't worry" he said "you will enjoy it to" he got off for a moment the lunged back on pushing her to the head board of the bed and pinning her there, he began to kiss her and caress he body with his free hand. "We are going to do this my way" he whispered in her ear. Hermione looked at him with one eye brow arched. She knew he would never hurt her but this time he wanted to be in control. She smiled and let herself give in to him. This was going to be interesting.  
  
I am so sorry it is so short I hate writers block!  
  
So can you help me out please!  
  
Pretty please?  
  
With a cherry on top?  
  
Please?  
  
Ok that's enough begging for today.  
  
Any-hoo! Please review! 


	8. loyalties

Hermione woke with a start, she heard foot steps and angry voices in the hall one was Draco's father the other.. She wasn't quite sure.  
  
"Draco" she shook him awake  
  
"What.. No school.." Was what she heard come out of his mouth?  
  
She scowled and smacked his butt to get him awake  
  
His eyes bulged wide but then hardened as he to, heard the voices. He motioned to Hermione who was putting on a pink robe to cover her naked form. The peered through the crack in the ebony wood door.  
  
"Master, what are you saying!" said the cold yet panicked voice that was his fathers  
  
"You fool! Don't you see?" the other voice was husky and chilled; all the two teens saw was a very sickly colored man from the back. "This is my final stand, gather the loyalists, every one who will work for me, I don't care who now! Pay them if you have to, this is it. The one- the final battle"  
  
His father let out a sigh and that was all they heard so presumably he left. The other man turned his snakelike head towards the door  
  
"Oh and you to mini Malfoy, and your little whore as well" and with that horrid sentence he was gone.  
  
Later that night  
  
"Listen to me Draco" Hermione said grabbing the shoulders of her pacing lover. "You need to think about this carefully, and you need to know, my path has been decided, I am against him and you know that"  
  
"I know that you fool! He snapped, but when he saw her angry face he mumbled an apology. "I've weighed everything together, and it doesn't make sense! I just don't know"  
  
Well to me the choice is clear, but I'm not like you in that way' she turned to face him completely "It comes down to this- you need to decide where your loyalties lie" (A/N: is that the right lie?)  
  
And with that she left the room to leave the poor boy alone with himself, which was the best thing she could do.  
  
Draco sat there with his head in his hands wondering, memories surfaced, when he first saw Hermione, when he first yelled at his father, every thing that mattered was coming out. But it didn't make the choice any easier.  
  
Between what he knew he should do or what he was raised to believe was right.  
  
Ok cliffy! I just love surprises don't you! It's just like Hanukah/Christmas/Kwanzaa in august! Isn't it just grand! Oh by the way I just saw a movie called le Divorce it was really odd but really good, and if the French annoy you the movie is for you.  
  
So adios then, good night! 


	9. I am so sorry

I am really sorry but I have sever writers block for this fic. I will try to update as soon as possible in the mean time inspiration cam to me for another fic. Please go check it out. 


	10. new right hand man

"Father can I have a word with you." Draco's voice was cold and melancholy.  
  
"what for boy, I need to gather up the forces for the final battle, so spit it out already, what the hell do you want." The boy's father said never looking up from his list. "Leave"  
  
"excuse me?" the older man's attention was not directed at his son  
  
"you hear me. Leave. I'm in charge now. Get out" the boy's eyes were cold and piercing  
  
"I do not know what has gotten in to you, boy" he stood up now "but need I remind you that I am favored by the Dark lord, and you, you pitiful excuse for a son, are just a pawn and you will do what I say"  
  
"no, you poor servant, you are no longer, in my support. I have decided I have no more use for you. pitiful really. You should see your face, about to die and still defiant." The shadow appeared from behind the door and stood behind Draco. "Draco, his mother, and his little girlfriend are coming with me."  
  
Lucius just stood there. Gaping at the boy and his former master.  
  
"or Father, you can keep your life. On one condition you will be taking orders from me. And-" he smiled this was his revenge for everything "Hermione."  
  
"a muggle! YOU MY SON ARE INSANE! AND WHAT OF YOUR MOTHER-" his tirade was cut short, by a blow to the face  
  
"SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT HER? YOU SPEND YOUR LIFE HURTING HER!" he hit him again, and then gathered his rage "but since you ask she is no longer the dark queen, that will be taken over by Hermione, yes a muggle. And a powerful one at that. The dark lord has agreed, on a few conditions, but the deal is done none the less."  
  
"good bye lucius" the shadowed figure said "you will be taking orders from your son now."  
  
* *  
  
Hermione sat in the very same room she sat in when she first arrived in this manor. It was odd indeed, this seemed like home now. There was a knock on the door. A young servant girl showed at the door handed her a box with a note attached then merely bowed and left. Like she was afraid of something. How odd.  
  
Haha! Cliffy! I win! You may never find out! Well a little reviewing might persuade me to reconsider. So? Well? Chop chop! Let's get some reviews flowing here! Geez! 


	11. tales of queens and kings

Hermione, Congratulations you are now dark queen  
  
Draco  
  
That was all the letter said she couldn't believe he had the audacity to do that. And that dress! That dress that was in the box it was so.. sexy and that's not what she wanted to be at the moment. Dark queen she could never betray Harry and run like that! How could he...  
  
* *  
  
"Malfoy! What the hell do you think you are doing!" Hermione scream at Draco form down the hall way.  
  
"I followed your advice. I found my path I am now the right hand man of the dark lord." He beamed with pride.  
  
"I thought for sure you were going to choose my side! I mean how you could! And I will not be the dark queen! Never! I could not betray Harry and Ron like that!" her eyes pleaded with him "how could you even ask me to?"  
  
The last statement angered him. True she had his love but he still technically owned her. And he would not have her undermining his authority. He stepped closer to her. Placed his finger under her chin, pushing it up to make her eyes meet his.  
  
"Don't you ever question me on matters of this sort? You seem to be forgetting that I still own you. Unless you want me to pay Potter and Weasly a visit" his smile was menacing. "Don't worry now that I am right hand man I can make a few changes."  
  
"How can you do this to me, what about Ron and Harry and Ginny and Cho and just every one!" she was frantic now.  
  
"Oh that reminds me the Weasly girl, now that the dark lord has his youthful form back he needs a dark lady, and since you are mine he has chosen the girl called Ginny."  
  
"Ginny to! What do you mean!?!?! She loves Harry. And he loves her!"  
  
"But the dark lord wants her, and that is all that matters. Besides you don't know her secret desires." He was getting bored of this argument. "I am finished hear now I will leave you to think for a while with yourself"  
  
He headed down the corridor, but turned long enough to say "By the way that dress suits you."  
  
La la la la la la la la la! I love singing in the rai-ain! La la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Oh! Hello! Didn't see you there!  
  
Well hidey-ho then! Do you like it? No? Well it like you! *sniff*  
  
Any-hoo, please review and as always any questions put it the review or email me! 


	12. enter Ginny

Brown eyes were focused on the cream colored ceiling of the Malfoy manor. Recognition, this is what she had always wanted, love, beauty, and fame. She and Ginny would talk for endless hours as most girls do, the more she thought about it Ginny seemed so dreamy talking about voldemort, oh excuse me, lord voldemort now. Maybe she did like him after all not even Harry truly knew what went on down there for the most part. Just then the door was thrust open and a young girl was pushed in confused and afraid much as Hermione had been when she first came to the manor.  
  
"Hermione!" the ginger haired girl threw herself into the older girl's arms. The tears started to fall, streams of them down rosy cheeks "I thought you were dead."  
  
Hermione held the girl; she was too young for this. She had the right to know why she was here,  
  
"Ginny, I'm not dead, I hope that bring a smile to your face." Hermione smile patiently at her. "Do you know why your here?"  
  
Ginny looked up, how could Hermione know, then she saw something on her dress, she Malfoy shield. No.. she couldn't have.  
  
"Not really, I know it has something to do with Voldemort" she slumped down to the floor. "he had always said that he would come back for me, know one knows this, Hermione but, I think I loved him, how I don't know he's so evil. But some how evil is so. so." the word would not come.  
  
"Seducing" Hermione offered her help to the poor girl "as you probably have noticed this is the Malfoy crest I wear. He is not the dark lord's right hand man, and I am to be his queen."  
  
"Then what am I to become?" Ginny already knew what the answer was she just needed to hear it form some one else.  
  
"You will be the dark lord's lady, if he is anything like Draco; he will treat you well but will not let you forget he owns you." Hermione sighed  
  
"Don't worry there are worse fates" a dark voice called from the doorway of the pale room. "Ginny, love, I have not seemed you for a while, or at least you have not seemed me" the dark man watched the little girl fall into a state of confusion. He smiled "I have be watching you for sometime, some might say obsessed, with the only one who was ever willing to her poor old me." Her wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her close then began to size up Hermione  
  
"You must be the little Malfoy's, you seem defiant, just like his mother was, and I can se why he likes you so much. I can also see why he got so annoyed with you." His eyes moved back to Ginny he handed her a box  
  
"This is a request for the little Malfoy and me you are to but these on and go to the room whose directions are on the box. Fore." he smiled "initiation"  
  
With that last smile he disappeared leaving Ginny still clutching the air.  
  
The two girls say on the bed the pulled open the box. Matching sheer robes except different colors, and a set of let's just say fancy under garments.  
  
Hermione smiled, she had a plan.  
  
"Her Ginny how would you like to secure a very, - influential- position?" she turned her head towards the vanity  
  
Ginny smiled  
  
"Oh hell yeah!"  
  
Zipity do dah! Zipity ay! My oh my what a wonderful day! Hello again! Don't sneak up on me like that! I was singing!  
  
So how did you like it?  
  
Please review. My comp is fixed to updates for everyone! 


	13. makeing it interestingand a citrus

Hermione stared at here reflection in the mirror, she was going to give him everything her wanted tonight so he would give her every thing she wanted the next day. And with a status such as this she could put her genius to work. A sheer red robe draped her shoulders and fell gently to the floor. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tale; just to he could rip it out later. The young woman to her right was the perfect lady of the night, perfect for her lord. She knew Ginny loved Harry, but it's possible to still be attracted to another correct? Wrapped in black, she smacked her lips red, and put on a beautiful necklace.  
  
"Tom gave this to when I first met him" she said clutching the red treasure.  
  
"It's gorgeous Ginny" Hermione smiled at the beautiful gift. It was almost as nice as what Draco had given her.  
  
"He gave it to me as symbol of trust" she dropped the jewel quickly "bastard"  
  
Hermione looked at her quizzically. She was still holding so much resentment. The poor girl, used and betrayed but still holding on to her captor, like holding onto winter in the midst of spring. Ginny stared longingly into the prized stone, a faint hint of read played upon her face.  
  
"I should go meet Tom" Ginny said turning towards the long hall  
  
Hermione felt a sudden wave of guilt, was she making her do this? "Ginny are you sure your alright with this?"  
  
A faint smile danced across her face "yeah"  
  
Hermione's turned back to the mirror and watched the reflection of her friend go to present itself to the enemy. Or maybe not.. Who was the enemy anymore? She didn't think anyone knew anymore. It was sad; for once she didn't know the answer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
warning warning  
  
Citrus alert (not quite a lemon) Above 13(12 maybe) can read.  
  
Draco watched the door intently, waiting for his queen. Then he saw her. He smiled at her this was just the way he wanted it.  
  
He's to smug' Hermione scowled I'm going to make this hard for him' Draco noticed a change in her expression and decided to make the first move. He slowly advanced on her this was just the way he got her in the beginning. He lunged and grabbed her wrists and kissed her lips tenderly. She did not return the kiss. He pulled away looked at her, she smirked, so he tried again she still did not return his kiss. He was beginning to get annoyed she was being increasingly difficult. He had to show her who was boss at least when it came to sex. He let go of her hands for a moment only to pin her against a wall. He laid kisses down her neck and back up again. He reached her ear "why are you being difficult" he whispered "you know you want me. You wanted me all these months and you still want me now" Hermione knew he was right but she couldn't give in. He smirked he knew she was losing grip. He pushed her on the bed. He knew what she wanted and he had a feeling of why she was being so difficult... He took off her robe and began to gently feel her body. "You know you want me" he whispered again "you always do" Hermione bit her lip he was right, But she was going to make this complicated. He took her face in his hand "why do you still resist?" he questioned "Say it" Hermione said "then you can have me... As much as you want and I will make it good for you" Draco scowled he had said it before but yet she made him do it again and again. "I love you" "Louder" she said as she reached down towards his crotch area. "I LOVE YOU" he screamed. "There we go" she cooed. And kissed him. 


	14. bad boys

Waking up next to Draco was an unusual occurrence the least time they slept together; he had left before she woke up. But today he was there, though not asleep. He was listening. Hermione rubbed her eyes turned over and began to speak, but a pale finger on her lips stopped her from completing that action. She looked quizzically at the young man lying next to her. He motioned for her to listen, sounds coming from the next room mad her gasp in horror  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" a feminine vice was screeching, it was Ginny. "Stop it, tom, leave him alone!" but he didn't stop she heard screams of pain and terror.  
  
"you didn't stop!' a powerful boom was heard through out the mansion "you told me that if I let your brothers live you would be mine! And now I finally have you back and I find out that you're in love with him, my greatest enemy!"  
  
"Tom please stops it!" the girl was crying now "stop it, I'm sorry, now leave him alone! Please!" More screams echoed down the corridor  
  
"Your mine Virginia and I will not let you forget it! Now bow your head and say it or do I need to get another one of your brothers to convince you that I mean what I say?  
  
She could hear dripping now, of what she could only assume was blood.  
  
"Who do you belong to?" the deep voice was bellowing now  
  
The screaming stopped  
  
"Say it louder." He was not longer yelling, there was a more haunting presence in his voice now.  
  
"You! I belong to you! Alright are you happy now! I am yours!"  
  
"That's a good girl"  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione ran towards the door, but Draco grabbed her arm. He shook his head, and spoke.  
  
"don't.' his eyes were piercing  
  
"But didn't you hear what just happened? I have to go help her!" Hermione struggled free.  
  
"You will stay here with me! You still seem to forget the agreement that was made so long ago. I do not want to resort to what my lord did, but I will if I have to! Not you will stay here and lay with me." "No I will not mister Malfoy! You do not own me any more! And you seem to be forgetting that the only reason you're able to do this is because I didn't want to take that chance that you sniveling hide would actually follow through with something!" She put her hand to her mouth knowing it had betrayed her.  
  
He was angry now, no furious. She had really done it this time "You are strong, my dear, so very clever" he pushed her against the wall, she pushed him back with all her might, that however was a mistake. He hit the chair, but came back at her with reckless abandon. "Do not take me lightly Hermione, your little friend made that mistake with my master; I would hate to see history repeated. You are quite strong, that is true, you surprised me with that little out burst, but as you see mind does not always conquer matter"  
  
Hermione glared at him, his eyes were not empty as she would expect, and they usually were at a time like this, no, this time he meant it.  
  
Dun dun dun DUN! Is he truly turning evil? Wait and see. Oh by the way I am going to practice Democracy here who should Ginny end up with? Harry? Tom? Someone else? I'll let you decide her fate. 


	15. falling all over again

"What are you saying, Draco." She looked into his eyes they were deep, but protected. Like in a pool all she could see was her reflection. "You turned so different, now your back to the way you were" He gave one final shove to push her against the wall, and then released her. He looked so angry, no, angry was not the right word, he looked strangely confident.  
  
" your wrong my dear Hermione, I am very different, I have what I always wanted, power.." his voice suddenly got low, as he took her shoulders into his hands, he held her fast as he whispered "and you"  
  
"NO!" she pushed him away again "you don't own me! And if you can't handle that then please return me to Harry and Ron because you don't want me anymore!"  
  
She turned to walk out of the room to go help Ginny, but her arm was once again secured in place by a handsome young man.  
  
"Again you are wrong" she twisted her arm forcing her to turn around "I will always want you. Your strength of opinion in these matters only makes you more appealing."  
  
His eyes were set low as he moved in for a long kiss, when he finally broke it; Hermione had a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"You promised to leave Ron alone" her brown eyes were turning to water, flowing out from coffee rings.  
  
"Tsk tsk, Granger, I made a promise, your precious Ron is left alone, so you have nothing to worry about"  
  
He kissed her again, she didn't kiss him back, but this time for a different reason, she was sad. Something in his voice still convinced her that he loved her, and thought she loved him, this was still the saddest she had ever been. Sensing this Draco wiped the tear away with his thumb, stopped kissing her and merely let her cry, a stark change from before. "I still love you" he whispered "Me to" (A/n: yay! They got past here first major fight! I am so sick of fictions with out conflicts in relation ships, not just petty arguments, but over serious flaws, and issues, so I hope I fixed that) * *  
  
A/N: 2 things My brother is back! If you can remember he was in Iraq! But he's home thank for all of your prayers! I love you all! The whole 3 votes have been tallied, Ginny and Tom for now, though if somehow the rest of you are possessed to review and vote that could change!  
  
Well here goes!  
  
* *  
  
Ginny watched as her brother was dragged away, still breathing thankfully. She turned her eyes to the cause of her sorrow; he was in the shadows of the lavish bedroom. She slowly slumped down to her knees. Crying like the little girl she was when she first me Tom.  
  
This obviously brought back memories, because his hard eyes softened if only for a moment, this was the only creature that he cared about, and that, even if she didn't realize it yet, cared back. This might for some people explain his obsession with this red hair woman, crying in front of him.  
  
He sat down next to her put his arms around her shaking frame, and whispered  
  
"Never leave me again and we will never have to do this again" he looked upon her waiting for a response.  
  
"I never left you" was all she could say and it was true, she never did. She was just afraid, not of him, but of something else.  
  
Falling for him all over again.  
  
Ok last chapter I didn't get many reviews I expect more for this one. 7 or no chapter, I dislike making threats but, I was very disappointed last time. Remember, suggestions are always welcome! 


	16. old friend

A young woman sat against the window of her lover's house, the roses grew along the walls of this melancholy abode, it was the picture of a fairytale, and I guess it was, in a twisted sort of way. But the sky outside grew dark, sinister clouds covered the dramatic sky like the blanket Hermione had as child.  
  
Then in the distance she saw a woman, riding a proud horse holding a blade, scarlet, blood had been spilled at her hand. There were two bodies attached to the saddle of the horse, not dragging like prisoners, but handled carefully like comrades. Strong men and women lifted the lifeless bodies off of the horse and the woman stepped down from her loyal mare, and began to enter the mansion.  
  
Confused as to who this stranger was Hermione left her perch on the stone ledge to go to greet this mysterious guest.  
  
By the time she got to see the woman, her love, Draco had gotten there first. He seemed to be familiar with this woman that's when Hermione realized she was to. It was pansy Parkinson(a/n: I know she is everyone says she's supposed to be super rude and ugly, but I don't buy that, she said she has a nose like a pug, but doesn't say anything really about the rest of her, and she will be rude but not that rude.)  
  
"Hermione!" pansy's shrieking voice bellowed through the hall "its been ages darling, and I still dislike you, not I know I'm being rather blunt, but I feel that a lady is best expressed like this" she would have rambled further except Draco stopped her, by putting his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Pansy, shut up."  
  
Pansy looked at him unhappily but complied.  
  
Draco began to speak facing Hermione  
  
"Hermione, I have to tell you something. It isn't really about us so don't; worry its about the fight that will take place soon, you see my lord, has already achieved half of his objective, Ginny, the other half however, is different then previously planned, you see somehow you're friend Ginny talking him out of killing Harry, instead he wants Harry to join with him along with me, you, Ginny, that Cho girl, Weasly and whom ever Weasly chooses as his partner. I don't know how that girl did this, especially since he still seems so controlling and cruel around her, perhaps he has just gotten smarter."  
  
He paused  
  
'What ever the reason he means it"  
  
Dun dun dun dun!  
  
Ok before this story continues I need your votes on something  
  
Ok?  
  
Good.  
  
Who should Ron get?  
  
Who should Harry get?  
  
Who should win?  
  
Who should die?  
  
Should I continue?  
  
What should happen next?  
  
Ok now answer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. the long awaited update!

The long awaited update!  
  
"Mr. Potter"  
  
Then voice ran out in Harry's mind.  
  
"How nice of you to sit here and listen to me."  
  
Harry shot awake; there was nothing but darkness before him. This was so strange.  
  
"Don't hide your thoughts from me Mr. Potter, I know you thoughts concerning, the little Miss Weasly."  
  
Ginny! How did this voice know.. Wait! He knew that voice.  
  
"Yes it is me potter, Malfoy in the flesh, well almost... If you wish to see your precious Ginny again you had best come to my manor at first light. Or unless you want me to leave her to my master, I'm sure he would appreciate it"  
  
Harry cursed Malfoy to the deepest pits of hell, for toying with him, with her..  
  
"Oh and potter bring the other Weasly as well"  
  
"My lord" Draco bowed "if I may speak freely, are you actually going to give the girl to potter, when he arrives."  
  
The handsome devil smirked, what a question, would he give something that he had waited so long to get? Never. She was his, he had done so much to make sure of that, he had even gone softer for her; after all it was her begging that made him promise to spare potter and her brother. But the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea of the famous Harry potter at his beck and call. Why the wizarding world would lose hope! It would be so easy.  
  
"Of course not, my dear boy, why I would kill myself first. I would never give her to that hero boy, would you give your dear girl to the brother?"  
  
Draco began to laugh at the very thought of it, him lose his woman to a poor pathetic boy. Never had he thought, that boys turn with her was over, he had lost and, Draco would never give him a rematch.  
  
In the next room Hermione and Ginny say patiently listening to every word of their forced boyfriends. The girls sat together and cried, this was getting to be too much, unlike their men, they were free to express the same overwhelming nervousness that their men must have felt; but they were indeed brave in the fact that they could show it. It was a curious thing as Draco began to watch, he lover her so much... Maybe too much.  
  
I am so sorry it took sooooooooooooooo long to update, with college essays needing to be written, I am afraid that's why it took so long. I apologize.  
  
Please R&R!  
  
And keep on singing in the rain! 


	18. take my hand

It was raining, pouring out if the heavens in sheets; it always seemed to rain on days like this, days of peril. And that's where Harry Potter stood, on the very gates of peril. His friend Ron stood beside him, they both were there for the same people but had different enemies. The door creaked open; it was inviting them in, teasing them to enter this forbidding zone of the enemy.  
  
Inside Draco Malfoy sat in a silver chair beside his lord and master, Tomas riddle or voldemort. It was time.  
  
In the great hall, Ginny and Hermione waited, they were dressed to kill, but not for sex. No, this was elegance, black tapering dresses the followed their every footsteps in beautiful grace. Their simple instructions were to wait until beckoned for. Then they were to appear, and that was it nothing else was said.  
  
Harry entered a dark room, it gave him a chill just to be there, but he didn't care his mind was on love and friendship. Then in the dark he says a glimpse of his dear friend, Hermione, she had briefly scampered across the doorway, Ron had seen it to he had begun to walk toward the vision.  
  
"Captivating isn't she?" a voice, half laughing, said out of the shadows. "I'll admit she has even softened me."  
  
Malfoy appeared out of the darkness, but he said nothing more, he didn't have to. Another voice was speaking now.  
  
"But she isn't the only one you came for is she, another one of your loved ones that we have wooed, the beautiful Miss. Weasly correct?" it was voldemort, no; he was human again, now he was Tom Riddle.  
  
Ron began to move forward and draw his wand  
  
"Do not be so bold Ronald, there is some thing you should see" and with that he called them by name  
  
Ginny steeped out first in a black ball gown she looked very much like the queen of the dark. One single red rose was pined to her bodice, but roses are a cursed beauty, just like her. Ginny went next to tom, she was silent.  
  
Next came Hermione, dressed in a chic black gown (AN: 30's style) she was a lady, a mistress, if you will. She had pearls draping her body, a last shred of her former world.  
  
Both girls began to go to their friends but turned back, remembering their promises.  
  
"you see potter, these girls are ours now, we have their hearts, and the most certainly have ours, they will be queens, powerful, strong and respected, you can have the same'  
  
They two men held out their hands,  
  
"All you have to do is take our hands" 


	19. poll

Ok before I write the next chapter I am taking a poll; don't you just love democracy?  
  
Should Harry and Ron become evil?  
  
If so how evil?  
  
Should there be a death?  
  
And should the evil guys turn soft?  
  
As soon as I get enough answers to this I will post the next chapter  
  
Bye bye 


	20. finaly!

Finally after tallying all the votes here it is:  
  
There was a pause, for what seemed like for ever, the rain was the only sound, but some how it was pleasant this silence, yes, a silence before a storm. And that's when it happened  
  
The gesture of partnership, the hand shake  
  
Their hands were joined with grudges in their eyes it was a sadistically beautiful thing. And that's how it began, the most powerful partnerships in history, and the formally Tomas riddle became the dark king, with his loving queen, the ruled the underworld on their own terms. Ronald Weasly was such a kind king, living among the peasants and representing them, a truly wonderful man. The boy who lived showed his wisdom like Solomon and David and seemed would rule for ages And Draco Malfoy, the dragon king lived up to his steely name and became the iron will of the kingdom. The queen Hermione served her nation well, with diplomacy, learning, sweat and blood. One that would last through their life times and would be passed down to their children.  
  
This alliance became famous thorough out the world, but success comes at a price, and fairy tales like Romeo and Juliet always end in tragedy  
  
"MALFOY!" a voice bellowed down the hall of the capital building, a flaming red haired girl came storming down the hall... a silver eyed boy simply grunted to acknowledge her scream.  
  
"you 'aproved'this money for last months repair to the public works and now you suddenly decided to take the money away to do, oh , God only knows what!" The furious girl was heating up with every word.  
  
"I assure you,' the serpent boy said nonchalantly "that money will be put to very good use"  
  
"Yeah probably to by sex toys for you and Hermione."  
  
This caught the boy's attention, he began to grow in rage, and his voice soon matched the flaming woman. There screams echoed like daylight through the halls.  
  
"Don't you even talk about me and Hermione like that? What we do is our business" Draco said while obviously highly embarrassed  
  
"Yeah well wouldn't know if you to didn't talk about it so often! Or make so much noise"  
  
suddenly this was no longer about money it was about pride and privacy, the two things constantly invaded in the secure empire, indeed this were beginning to crumble. 


End file.
